Hawkbat Squadron: Foundings
by Chosen of Osiris
Summary: Hawkbat Squadron: An elite squadron in an elite fighting force. But can they overcome their differences to defeat a deadly foe? Rated mostly for violence.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT own Star Wars. (Wish I did, though.)

I am accepting OCs for the rest of Hawkbat Squadron! There will only be 6 so if you want a character send in a review with the following information: Name, race, gender, planet of origin, hair color, eye color, skin color, and personality. I will decide the ranks after I have received 6 OCs.

_Dramatis Personae_

Hawkbat Squadron

General Darith Lucien (Hawkbat Leader, Hawkbat One) (human male from Coruscant)

Flight Officer Marina Zann (Hawkbat Two) (human female from Coruscant)

Flight Officer Zan Tod (Hawkbat Four) (Zabrak male from Iridonia)

Flight Officer Tagg Monn (Hawkbat Five) (Shistavenan male from Uvena Prime)

Lieutenant Jonra Byzal (Hawkbat Five) (Twi'Lek female from Ryloth)

Flight Officer Tahiri Zy (Hawkbat Six) (human female from Contruum)

Galactic Strike Force Personnel

Commander Albert Soun (Human male from Taanab)

Ensign Juhani Assant (Human female from Ralltiir)


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT own Star Wars. (Wish I did, though.) Please note that this story takes place about 10.5 ABY.

_Dramatis Personae_

Hawkbat Squadron

General Darith Lucien (Hawkbat Leader, Hawkbat One) (human male from Coruscant)

Flight Officer Marina Zann (Hawkbat Two) (human female from Coruscant)

Flight Officer Zan Tod (Hawkbat Three) (Zabrak male from Iridonia)

Flight Officer Tagg Monn (Hawkbat Four) (Shistavenan male from Uvena Prime)

Lieutenant Jonra Byzal (Hawkbat Five) (Twi'Lek female from Ryloth)

Flight Officer Tahiri Zy (Hawkbat Six) (human female from Contruum)

Flight Officer Wirriz Tessek (Hawkbat Seven) (Quarren male from Mon Calamari)

Flight Officer Merai Baraka (Hawkbat Eight) (Mon Calamari male from Mon Calamari)

Lieutenant Zilvad Ar'alani (Hawkbat Nine) (Chiss female from Csilla)

Flight Officer Daiv Ke (Hawkbat Ten) (Blood Carver male from Batorine)

Flight Officer Bilar (Hawkbat Eleven) (Bartokk male)

Flight Officer Ronderu jai Qymaen (Hawkbat Twelve) (Kaleesh male from Kalee)

Support Personnel

Hype (Darith's R2 unit)

Thief (Marina's R5 unit)

Shark (Wirriz's R5 unit)

Carve (Daiv's R2 unit)

Ro'Tre (Verpine male mechanic)

Galactic Strike Force Personnel

Commander Albert Soun (Human male from Taanab)

Ensign Juhani Assant (Human female from Ralltiir)


	3. Final Roster

I DO NOT own Star Wars. (Wish I did, though.) Please note that this story takes place about 10.5 ABY. This is the final squadron roster.

_Dramatis Personae_

Hawkbat Squadron

General Darith Lucien (Hawkbat Leader, Hawkbat One) (human male from Anaxes)

Flight Officer Marina Zann (Hawkbat Two) (human female from Anaxes)

Flight Officer Zan Tod (Hawkbat Three) (Zabrak male from Iridonia)

Flight Officer Tagg Monn (Hawkbat Four) (Shistavenan male from Uvena Prime)

Lieutenant Jonra Byzal (Hawkbat Five) (Twi'Lek female from Ryloth)

Flight Officer Tahiri Zy (Hawkbat Six) (human female from Contruum)

Flight Officer Wirriz Tessek (Hawkbat Seven) (Quarren male from Mon Calamari)

Flight Officer Merai Baraka (Hawkbat Eight) (Mon Calamari male from Mon Calamari)

Lieutenant Zilvad Ar'alani (Hawkbat Nine) (Chiss female from Csilla)

Flight Officer Daiv Ke (Hawkbat Ten) (Blood Carver male from Batorine)

Flight Officer Bilar (Hawkbat Eleven) (Bartokk male)

Flight Officer Ronderu jai Qymaen (Hawkbat Twelve) (Kaleesh male from Kalee)

Support Personnel

Hype (Darith's R2 unit)

Thief (Marina's R5 unit)

Shark (Wirriz's R5 unit)

Carve (Daiv's R2 unit)

Ro'Tre (Verpine male mechanic)

Galactic Strike Force Personnel

Commander Albert Soun (Human male from Taanab)

Ensign Juhani Assant (Human female from Ralltiir)


	4. Real Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-A New Squadron**

General Darith Lucien strode into the council room. The ten members of the Command Council were seated around a circular table.

"Ah, General Lucien, thank you for responding to the summons so quickly." That was the Twi'Lek Councilor, Ristana. "I understand that you wish to make a request of the Command Council?"

"Yes, thank you, Councilor Ristana. I'd like to form a new squadron."

"A fighter squadron?" That was the Quarren Councilor, Tezzik.

"That's right." Darith ran his hands through his messy black hair. "You all know that Commander Soun and I share command of the _Endless Horizon_. The _Endless Horizon_ is a great ship, but it's been too long since I've been is a fighter cockpit. Commander Soun and I would still share command, but in an actual combat situation, Commander Soun would be in charge of the ship, while I would lead the fighter squadron."

Monderu, the Kaleesh Councilor, spoke up.

"That does not seem unreasonable. I feel that General Lucien is justified is his wish to fly a starfighter once more. I see no reason why we should not grant him his request."

"Councilors, might I remind you that General Lucien has two charge of insubordination? Do we want a maverick leading a fighter squadron?" Mithruno, the Chiss Councilor, stood up as he spoke. Darith felt hot anger well up inside of him.

_Those two charges of insubordination happened when I received orders that would have endangered the men and women under my command. If I had followed those orders, they would probably be dead._

Tisha, the Zabrak Councilor, rose form her seat.

"And might I remind you, Mithruno, that General Lucien's actions prevented a great loss of life. I think that he should be granted a medal for his actions. Those two charges of insubordination should be bright marks on his record, not black."

Lassk, the Trandoshan Councilor and head of the Command Council, clapped her hands.

"Very well. General Lucien, you are excused for now. We will contact you again when we have reached a decision."

"Thank you, Councilors. You have my comlink frequency." As Darith turned to leave, his green eyes met Councilor Tisha's brown eyes and for a second, he saw the faintest trace of a smile flicker across her face. He smiled back, acknowledging their mutual dislike for the Chiss Councilor.

Commander Albert Soun was waiting outside the council room.

"So how'd it go?"

"Okay. Monderu and Tisha were on my side, but Mithruno brought up those insubordination charges."

Albert laughed, his blue eyes twinkling.

"He really doesn't like you, does he?"

"No. I think that he doesn't like me because He thinks that he should be able to order me around, manipulate me for his own gain, but I've disregarded his authority on more than one occasion."

"History of rivalry, eh?"

"You could put it that way, yes. So how's the _Endless Horizon_ doing? Will it be ready for the new squadron?"

"Actually, no."

"_What?_"

"We had a failure in the port-side gravity-well generators. Some sort of massive power surge that blew out all 5 of the port-side generators. They're out of commission and will have to be replaced. That's something like 8-9 months in dry dock."

"Ouch."

"Major ouch. So it looks like you'll be flying from land bases for a little while."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"What's that?" Albert asked.

"My comlink. Looks like the Command Council has made a decision."

Lassk stood as Darith strode into the council room. Darith spoke.

"You have made a decision, Councilors?"

"We have. We have decided to rant you your request." Darith fought and failed to keep a smile off of his face.

"Thank you!"

"I just have one question, General." Lassk said.

"Yes?"

"What will you call your new squadron?"

"I was thinking that I would call it Hawkbat Squadron, seeing as I'm from Coruscant and have a tame hawkbat."

"Very well, Hawkbat One. Gather your squadron."


End file.
